Megumi Safaia
'General Information': Megumi was a normal school girl, but her life changed after meeting Yugure Amethys. Megumi has lived for a very long time for humans, presumably four and a half million years, due to her respawning after death, which she gained with Yugure's help. Megumi has been studying the Thaumic Fields and has mastered the basics of Thaumaturgy. She spends most of her time in her own world, but joins Yugure on her adventures on some occasions. Basic stats: *Nickname: Aqua Thaumaturge; *Physical age: 18 years *Mental age: > 4.5 million years *Birthday: 23 April *Species: Human *Height: 1.56 meters *Occupations: **Student at the University of Saiban; **Guild Master at the Thaumic Guild; Possessions: Megumi has obtained many tools from Thaumaturgy, but these are the tools she mainly uses: Shadowblade: A blade made out of corrupted metal. This blueish metal has the ability to repair itself if it breaks. Multiple Thaumium capped Ice Wands (or TcIW for short): To direct the magical energy, Megumi has built a multitude of wands, capable of storing high amounts of Vis (magical energy) each and specialising in Water and Ice magic. Thaumic Wand Foci: These foci are the conduits of the magical energy held in the TcIW. Depending on the focus equipped, these magical forces can be used for healing or destruction. Megumi mostly uses the foci to manipulate the elements and preform tricks. Bewitched Robes: A set of armour created from the magical cloth. This armour not only gives Megumi a magical defense, but it's magical attributes also boost Megumi's speed, agility and strength. Parasol of Distorted Reality: Megumi is allowed to use this mystical artifact, owned by Yugure Amethys. While it may seem like a normal purple/magenta parasol, it has the ability to rip holes in space. Using this parasol, Megumi can freely travel through the multiverse instantly. Appearance: Megumi has slightly pale skin and short blue hair, just reaching her shoulders. She wears glasses with a red frame to help with her eyesight. These glasses also act as Goggles of Revealing. For school, Megumi wears a pearl grey shirt over a white t-shirt. On her chest, Megumi also bears the emblem of Thaumcraft, though this is not on all her shirts, as to not reveal things to some of her acquaintances. Megumi also wears a blue skirt, which covers a quarter of her legs. She wears white, short socks and brown shoes with little fine details. During her free time, Megumi switches to a light blue shirt with the logo of her favourite band LukHash. She also wears a long blue skirt which goes covers three quarters of her legs. Megumi also wears a ring bearing a piece of sapphire on her left ring finger, which she got when she married Yugure. Abilities: Thaumic Knowledge: Megumi has spent a few years studying the Thaumic Arts. A form of magic similar to alchemy which studies the world. With it, Megumi has control over simple elemental magic, but can also use it for effects relating to supernatural effects, like telekinetic powers and teleportation. These powers take up Vis magic from her wand, but she has plenty to go around. Respawn: Megumi's wife Yugure has discovered a way to beat death, by moving one's soul into a new body once the old one dies. This new is identical to the soul's body at the moment she discovered the knowledge. This mechanism also manages to bring all Megumi's equipment and luggage over to the new body, but it is not known how she achieved this. Yugure has only allowed her YT creations and Megumi Safaia to use this mechanic. Relationships: Yugure Amethys: Megumi's classmate and wife. Yugure met Megumi during one of her adventures through the multiverse. When they met, Yugure had already assumed the pseudonym Yonaka Kurai. Ever since, Yugure and Megumi have been in a happy relationship. Yugure has also taught Megumi the secrets of Thaumaturgy, but secretly left out most of the research of the Outer Lands. Yugure hopes Megumi will accept her even when Yugure reveals she has been using a different look and name. Amira Topasu & Hinata Ruubi: Megumi's classmates. Amira and Hinata are Megumi's best friends. They are usually seen together during school breaks and other free moments. Amira looks up to Megumi, both literally and figuratively. Amira also seems to have a high admiration of Megumi, but Megumi has not noticed this. Hinata has always been quick to make friends and when Amira introduced Megumi to Hinata, the two of them became friends easily. Marie 'Y15T0' Kuroi & Chousen 'Y18T10' Alexandurai: YT. Megumi checks on the YT from time to time, but she rarely needs to help Marie and she tries to avoid Chousen for obvious reasons. Sebi 'Y16T0.5' Kurai: YT. Megumi checks on the YT from time to time. She has to check up on Sebi a lot, but the latter always keeps her distance. Paru 'Y17T5' Kureisu: YT. Megumi takes care of Paru from time to time when she isn't busy studying. Paru's alternate personality is on bad terms with Megumi, due to a few incidents in the past.Category:Characters